


Laugh

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, mention of canonical character death (kurt's mom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 12 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "laugh."
A small smile, a laugh can go a long way sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a lot sadder than I though it would be when I saw the prompt. I apologize.   
> Warnings for the death of Kurt's mom (like canon) there's nothing graphic, but it is the main topic so be warned.  
> Anyways hope someone can enjoy this anyways, if you want happier stuff check out the previous installment (and hopefully tomorrows will be happy fluffy stuff too)

It had been 5 days. 5 days since she’s been gone. 5 days since all the happiness was drained out of his house.

Kurt was sad and frustrated and _angry_ but overall mostly confused.

Why did it have to be her? Would he really never see his beloved mommy again? Would his daddy ever smile again? In those god-awful 5 days he had seen his father crying and punching walls.

What he had not seen were his father’s eyes on him. He hadn’t felt his touch or any kind of affection.

Even at 8 years old he understood. He understood how sad his dad was, because he was too. But Kurt longed to hug his dad, to reassure himself that at least he was still there, that he was still loved and that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how dark their world was right then.

But he knew that he only served as a reminder of what his dad had lost. Everybody told him how much he looked like his mother, how similar their eyes were, their noses, even their hair.

But this fifth day after her surprising and sudden passing, after Burt sat him down and told him he’d never see his mommy again, that she was gone, was probably the worst day, because they were going to her funeral.

Once they got there a lot of people were there to say how sorry they were and to tell them she was a great woman.

Kurt though this part was there to make them happier, but it only accomplished the opposite.

Until Blaine appeared. He was still sad, of course he was, but seeing his best friend got him to smile just the tiniest bit for the first time in 5 days.

And then Blaine said something, and Kurt could remember for the life of him what he had said, but it got him to _laugh._ A real laugh. In that moment Kurt was really glad to have Blaine in his life.

His laugh was what finally, finally got his dad to look at him again. Not with a sad look either, he looked, not happy, but appreciative to have his son there with him. When they got up and walked away Burt reached down to take his hand and Kurt was glad to have this little bit of reassurance and love again.


End file.
